The First Brawl
The First Brawl is the 1st episode of Reo's Alien Arena. Plot The Episode begings in space. The camera zooms in on a Asteroid that appears to have a Sand coliseum on it. The Podium appears to be full of Aliens chearing. The camera switches to the Arena, Where the hosts are ready to begin. The one on the left is younger than the one on the right. Both are wearing black suits with blue ties. Both have Black hair, the older one has shorter. Older Host: Hello, everyone! And Welcome to Reo's Alien Arena. My Name is Dan Black and right here with me is Deo Camery. Deo Camery: If you don't already know who we are and what we do, well than, we're both actors. I'm known for my roles as Reo Jones and Ky Srike in the Powerful Lord Franchise Dan Black: While i'm known for my Roles as Speedair, also Powerful Lord Franchise and Aaron Blues on Kay 12. Deo Camery: That would be it about us. But you might be wondering what is Reo's Alien Arena, also called RAA. Well, RAA is a competition, created by None other than Ren Leon Sanditto! Ren has created this coliseum for the best fighters Dan Black:Now these Fighters must fight each other untill the winner is found. The Winner Gets 5K of Taydenite. So Good luck to all Brawlers. And let's begin. Today we have to amazing aliens here. The First one is Blitzwolfer! Blitzwolfer runs and jumps out in the Arena. The Crowd Chears! Deo Camery: the Other one is Cannonbolt! Brawlers, Are You Ready? Cannonbolt and Blitzwolfer both nood Deo Camery: 3....2...1.. FIGHT! Cannonbolt turns into Ball form and charges at blitzfolfer, but Blitzwolfer jumps over him. Cannonbolt reverts from ball form while Blitzwolfer strikes him in the back, but hurts him self. Dan Black: Blitzwolfer has made a mistake striking his opponent in the back! While Bliztwolfer recovers, cannonbolt turns around and charges at him taking him down. But blizwolfer doesn't give up. Cannonbolt rools vback to his side and chargs once again. Blitzfolfer runs towards cannonbolt and right before he gets hit he goes side ways and dodges the attack. Deo Camery: Now that was a nice dodge! Dan Black: He must have a plan! Blitzwolfer turnms around and charges at cannonbolt. Right at that time cannonbolt has turned around, but hasn't yet transformed and Blitzwolfer can strike cannonbolt and take him down. Dan Black: Uhh! That punch! Deo Camery: I Know Right. Amazing! But Cannonbolt rools into ball form and charges at Blitzwolfer and rolls over him. Dan Black: Oh no! We might have a winner. Blitzwolfer gets up and is ready to get revange. Deo Camery: Don't get your hops up! Blitzwolfer gets on all fours and charges at cannonbolt. Cannonbolt swings his claws at blitzwolfer, but misses and blitzwolfer jumps and kicks Cannonbolt in the face knocking him out and landing on him aswell. Dan Black: Look at that amazing Kick. That was unexpected. Deo Camery: I think you were right, and we do have a winner. Without doubt the winner is.... BLITZWOLFER! Blitzwolfer holds his hands up in the air and enjoys the cheers ans the camera takes a 360 on him. Dan Black: Congrats to the winner. And both of us will se you next time to find out who will face Blitzwolfer in round 2. This is Dan Black together with Deo Camery Saying Good Bye. Deo Camery: Good Bye. Credits Roll THE END Characters Hosts *Dan Black *Deo Camery Fighters *Blitzwolfer (WINNER) *Cannonbolt Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Reo 54 Category:Reo's Alien Arena Category:Season Premieres